Yuwaku no Naita
by Araki76
Summary: Hace 3 años que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya, queda poco para que vuelva y así pueda ir en busca de Sasuke... ¿o no? La Godaime pasea entre las calles de Konoha, y en ese momento se encuentra con él...


"_Yûwaku no Nâita" _(Tentación nocturna)

El ocaso estaba cayendo sobre Konoha, y una vez más, las calles se llenaban de lucecitas y de ninjas que querían descansar, bajo la vigilancia del estrellado cielo, o simplemente, pasar un buen rato. Y de entre todos los ninjas, uno destacaba sobre los demás; era un hombre de cierta edad, aunque no lo pareciese por sus pensamientos…. "verdes". Su larga cabellera blanca caía sobre sus espaldas, y sus bromas y "piropos" se dejaban escuchar por toda la aldea. Pero desde hacía algún tiempo, la noche de Konoha se había vuelto muy tranquila sin ese viejo verde, era la llama que encendía las fiestas, alguien importante a pesar de todo. Pero dos años se cumplían desde su marcha con su súbdito, y se le extrañaba… sobretodo para cierta princesa…

Ese día la princesa había bebido un poco, el día en que la noche la tentó a probar algo… o más bien alguien…

Paseaba, de bar en bar, siempre con una copa de sake en mano, pero una copa diferente cada vez que salía de uno de los muchos locales que poblaban las noches de Konoha y la llenaban de vida. En otras palabras, se podía decir que iba borracha. Iba caminando de pub en pub, hasta que sus pasos la conducieron, casi inconscientemente hasta la puerta de entrada, o de salida, en su caso. Allí se sentó en el último banco de la calle, justo al lado de la inmensa puerta, aquella que resguardaba a Konoha de los ataques enemigos, y que tanta gente había visto salir para nunca regresar… Y ahí se encontraba la princesa de la Hoja, sentada en un banco con su vasito de sake en la mano. Estaba tranquila, parecía que la borrachera había pasado, pero cuando lo vio, se pensó que era una ilusión fruto del alcohol.

Ahí apareció él, la persona más importante para la protectora de Konoha, justo enfrente suya, con el rostro cubierto por una capa medio destrozada y manchada de barro. Pero su melena blanca le delataba…

**-Jiraiya…** -pronunció la kunoichi con un hilillo de voz, casi inaudible-

La bella princesa estalló en llanto cuando el susodicho descubrió su rostro, era él, no cabía duda…

-**Mucho tiempo Tsunade. **-pronunció serio y como si se hubieran visto hoy mismo-

La Godaime se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras sus lágrimas humedecían el pecho del ermitaño. Palabras bonitas pronunciadas con amor, salían de los labios de la shinobi. Pero el sanin seguía sin inmutarse…

**-Tsunade, te quiero. Quiero hacerte mía esta noche…**

Esas palabras desconcertaron a la Hokage. Pero por algún motivo, quizás fuese el alcohol o quizá amor. Respondió a su compañero con un tierno beso. Parecía estar en el paraíso, aunque la cosa no acababa ahí, no había hecho más que empezar, la noche la había tentado a probar…

Los besos apasionados no tardaron en surgir de la nada; estaban lejos, en el suburbio, solos ante la larga noche. Bajo la luz de la luna las prendas empezaron a caer, lentamente pero sin pausa. A la princesa, no parecía importarle el ser descubierta por cualquier mirón que pasara por ahí.

Una vez los dos cuerpos quedaron al descubierto, bajo la fulminante mirada de las estrellas. Lo demás, vino por si solo.

Una vez el sanin hubo apagado todo el fuego que la bella princesa tenía en su interior, se vistió enseguida, sin articular palabra alguna…

**-Jiraiya, te quie…**

La kunoichi no dijo más, pues unos ojos terroríficos se encontraron con los suyos en plena oscuridad. Quedó aterrorizada, esa mirada…

**-Orochimaru…**-dijo con rabia, mientras cubría su cuerpo con su ropa que había por ahí esparcida-

**-¿Qué haces aquí Orochimaru? Pensé que esperabas fuera…**

**-Sólo vine a ver a quién habrías elegido para ser la madre de mi futuro cuerpo kukukukuku…**

**-¿Y qué te parece?**

Los ojos ámbar del malvado sanin escudriñaron la desnuda figura de la princesa, la cual estaba aterrorizada por lo que oía, no podía moverse…

**-Tienes muy buen gusto, amigo**

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Orochimaru acababa de llamar "amigo" a Jiraiya…

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí Jiraiya? **-preguntó la Godaime con voz débil y temblorosa-

**-Vaya… ¿no te has dado cuenta? Cada vez me decepcionan más los Hokages de esta villa…Muy sencillo… ¿Cómo crees que Orochimaru se infiltró en el examen de chuunin? ¿Y porqué crees que decidí entrenar a Naruto? Por lo mismo que Orochimaru quiere a Sasuke, yo quería a Naruto. Deseaba, no, ansiaba ese poder oculto que nunca nadie ha sabido utilizar.**-el sanin hizo una breve pausa-** En efecto, Orochimaru y yo estamos compinchados desde el principio muahahahaha**

**-Y la semilla que Jiraiya ha depositado en ti, será mi nuevo cuerpo, cuando el de Uchiha Sasuke se pudra kukukuku**

Tsunade no pudo más que romper a llorar, ¿qué había hecho? Había actuado sin pensar, tentada por la noche y su poder de persuasión.

**-Dentro de un año y medio vendré a por mi hijo, Tsunade.**

Luego los dos amigos desaparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Tsunade en el peor de los estados, se sentía traicionada, y no por cualquiera, sino por aquél hombre que había despertado su amor.


End file.
